camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.89d
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.89d Release Notes Character Customization and Sound Updates May 10, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Players can now customize their characters at any time using the Customize button on the character selection screen. * In addition to modifying a characterâ€™s face, players may now modify starting stats. By default, after selecting Customize, a player will be presented with the character's attributes as currently set. A new option has been added on the left side of the screen to reset these points. Players can re-allocate these points as they see fit. Players will then be able to move on to customizing the appearance of a characterâ€™s face, hair and height. SOUND INTEGRATION * With this version, there have been updates to existing sounds within the game. While we are focusing mainly on spell sounds, there will also be updates outside of that scope. Version 1.89d introduces only a few of the updated spell sounds while a later version will include a great many more. * Lutes, flutes and drums have received a sound upgrade. * Crafting failure, success, and masterpiece creation have received a sound upgrade. * The sound which plays when a character is praying at their grave has been updated. * The Berserker and Hero shapeshifting (Stag and Vendo form) sounds have been updated. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Archery * Based on community and team lead feedback, we have re-evaluated and significantly reduced the miss rates of archery abilities. However, in order to maintain the integrity of the base DPS formula for archery, we will also be reducing the damage of archery abilities. Players should notice little, if any, change in the damage over time of these abilities once this change is made to Pendragon tomorrow morning (May 18th). * A 10 second damage mitigation timer has been added to Critical Shot that will now reduce damage from all critical and power shots, from all archers, by 50% for the duration of the timer. This timer affects only the target, thus allowing the archer to change targets and still cause full damage to any target on which the damage mitigation timer is not active. During the last 5 seconds, damage will increase for each second up to full damage. Mauler * The Demand of Perfection line of casting time increases will no longer interrupt other players. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General * Fixed an issue in Lyonesse where the water planes were mismatched. The water in this zone is now all one color and transparent. Midgard Monsters * The graphical issue with Champion Niel's face has been corrected. Item Notes * The treasure drops, Drevaul's Guard and Drevaul's Skewere will now be assigned the proper material type when dropped. * A number of monster's treasure indexes have been adjusted to make the level of the drops match the level of monster involved. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Encounters - General * The Steam Elemental will no longer give errors saying it is not visible when it plainly is. * The Weakened Afrits now move a bit slower and have a slightly increased chance of dropping loot. * The basic Afrit and Master Afrit are now much taller to help differentiate them from the Jannis. * The basic Afrit will no longer be so easily interrupted while throwing weapons at players. * The Bound Atlanteans can no longer be pulled far away from their Master Afrit. Category:Patch Notes